


Business Call

by Katrine



Series: No Substep here [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics, Training, clicker, no Substep here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Sidestep goes on a business trip. Ortega starts to miss them.





	Business Call

**Author's Note:**

> Villain!Topstep has trained Ricardo with a clicker, making him associate the sound with pleasure. It's nasty and very horny, just the way I like it.

It’s been a week since Ricardo last saw you, and he realizes just how much how much he’s come to depend on you. Since his capture, you’ve kept him on a tight leash, closely controlling every aspect of his life. Everything, from the minutiae of bodily upkeep to the more intimate parts of human existence, as well as administering punishments. But it wasn’t until you weren’t there that he realized just how much control you’d come to have over his life.

 

Heat surges through his body as he tries in vain to cum. He’s been humping the pillow ( _your_ pillow) for what feels like hours, after catching a whiff of your scent on it while trying to sleep. It felt like an electric surge in his gut, a sudden flare of heat that just wouldn’t burn out. Ignoring it had been to no avail, as his hips had started to buck into the bed almost involuntarily. So he’d grabbed the pillow, hoping to help release the pressure.

 

Which is how he ended up like he is now, nearly sobbing with want. Your smell jump-started his mind, bringing forth fantasies of touch, lust, _release_. His whole body is shaking, eyes blurring as he starts weeping. But it doesn’t help. He just can’t. Get. Off.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He feels heavy, his gut feels heavy as he realizes what’s wrong. You’re not here. And he needs- He needs-

 

No. He curls in on himself, wishing his erection would go away. But it won’t. Not without you. Not without your permission.

 

The thought is like a stone in his gut, and he swallows. Licks his lips. Master. He needs Master. He clambers for the phone, left on your bedside table.

 

“Only for emergencies,” you’d said. He’d vowed not to use it. But… he misses you. So much. And he needs to hear your voice.

 

Hands shaking, he unlocks the phone, calling the only contact saved on it. The seconds it takes you to answer has sweat rolling down his back.

 

Then the call connects.

 

“Yes, Ricardo?” your voice is dry, with the usual hint of amusement. Ricardo moans at the sound, almost dizzy as his cock hardens again.

 

“Master! I… I missed you. So much.”

 

His voice is too light. Too breathy. He doesn’t care. Hearing your voice makes him feel floaty and warm. You’ll know what to do. You’ll make it right. Master always knows best.

 

Your laugh is sharp and throaty, a familiar sound.

 

“Puppy couldn’t take even a week without me, huh? I’ve got cameras on you, you know. Fucking my pillow not doing it for you?”

 

“Yes, Master! I mean, no! I can’t, I can’t.” A sudden clicking sound has him nearly wailing, free arm curling in the sheets. “Please, I can’t get off without you. I need help,” he admits, voice shaking. Your breath quickens. When you speak next, your voice sounds strained.

 

“Anything for my favorite pet. Do mind your manners, though. No touching yourself.”

 

Click.

 

Ricardo shudders.

 

 _Click_.

 

Ricardo stills on the bed, free arm slack at his side.

 

**_Click._ **

 

He feels his orgasm building.

 

“Please, Master, let me cum!” he begs, voice loud and whiny. You can tell how great he’s doing, right? How well-behaved he’s being?

 

There’s a moment of silence. Then-

 

“ _Good boy._ ”

 

His orgasm is sudden, euphoric, and makes him feel almost boneless. The phone is dropped on the mattress, nearly forgotten as the aftershocks work through him. His eyes flutter open again after nearly a minute, a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Well? Did _that_ do it for you, pet?” you say, voice drenched in amusement through the speaker.

 

“Yes. Thank you, _Master_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Luka for betaing this, God for making me gay and the discord chat for giving me all this horny energy. I couldn't have done this without you.


End file.
